


Im Frank nice to meet you

by Feraligatryg



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank POV, High School, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Teen Frank Iero, made up characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feraligatryg/pseuds/Feraligatryg
Summary: Frank attempts suicide but fails Gerard was there and got him help when he recoverd they became friends.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night it was pretty dark theres hardly any lamppost. i was walking home just to be alone my mom died and my dad left me... well it was mostly my fault. That night he left i came in drunk and beat the shit out of him and he got mad and knocked me out cold. When i woke up some things photos, clothing, and little trinkets were gone... he had left me.   
  
I have a part time job at a cafe and at a restaurant. I earned enough money to pay the bills and the rent. Living alone was a hard job. I learnd how to cook and wash the laundry. As i walked i put my hands in my pocket it was pretty cold and passed by a music store. I've been saving a bit of cash to buy my self a rhythm guitar.  
  
It will take me a while im going to buy it. But then i remembered about school... college. I got to my house to find my dad...  
  
"Dad!?" I was surprised to see that he was here. Or was he here? Its been a while since i had proper rest. I rubbed my head... another  headache. It must be a illusion. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It wasn't a illusion... it was real.  
I turned around and saw my dad. I looked at him for a while until he came close and huged me. He smells like alcohol. He never drinks!  
  
"Im sorry for leaving you." He whispered. Was he really sorry or is it the beer talking. Wait he also smells like smoke... has he been smoking too?  
  
"Uhh...dad are you okay?" I asked him. I tried to push him away from me but he won't let go. He's stronger than me.  
  
"I-im okay w-what brought that u-up?" Hes so drunk that he can't talk right and walk too.  
  
"YOU SMELL LIKE ALCOHOL AND CIGARETTE SMOKE!!!" I yelled. I mean thus is my house now i pay the bills and rent to i do what i want.  
  
"whoo... c-calm your shit down... i only took a couple of s-sips...and i dont s-smoke." He finally let me free. I got big gasps of air. Dang he smells bad.  
  
"Get out of my house."i said is calmly as i can. I dont want him with me hes my dad but he left me all alone without any help or advice. He punched me. And kicked me. This wasn't him.  
                                         -  
I woke up.  
  
"Shit it was all a dream, but it felt so real." I was going to get of the bed but to find my self in a hospital. Wha- what am i doing here? Why is it so dark. I guess its nighttime. I was pondering what am u doing here. I looked around. A saw a button that said.  
  
*SERVICE* what were to happen if i pressed it?  
Eh I'll just to it. A little red light started blinking. I just waited to see what happens. Does this button even do anything. A few minutes later the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

 "Oh mr.Iero your awake." A female Voice said. How awake was i asleep in a coma or knocked out?  
  
"What happened to me?" I decided to ask.  
  
"You don't remember?... wait im sorry im Dr.Ann but you can call me ann." It was a bit dim so she turned on the lights. She had curled  
Redish orange hair.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked as i sat up correctly. She turned her eyes were beautiful. A greenish color.  
  
"Well you tired to commit suicide. But thanks to one of your friends the called a ambulance... funny we never got his name." She turned around and got to her papers. "You over dosed on pain killers, Ibuprofen, and aspirins." She looked at me so serious.  
  
"Uhm i certainly dont remember doing that." I said. Now she was giving me a death glare.  
  
"Why were you trying to commit suicide? After this ill have to put you on suicide watch or in a group home. Oh and and what happened to your parents?" Se asked so many questions that every thing wend blurry... and i fainted. "Sigh i new this was going to happen." She grabbed a needle and injection a fluid in me that made me feel better.  
  
                                        ---  
  
*What really happened*  
  
*Rrriinng* i woke up and threw my alarm clock.  
"Time to live my life again" i said so bitter. Got up and change and headed to school. I herd something in my bag i opened it... oh yea the pills. I went to a bathroom stall there was some one else in the bathroom but i don't care.  
  
I took all the pills at once... one fell and rolled over to the next stall. I didn't notice till i picked up my backpack up from the floor. Shit... i got out quickly.  
  
I had that feeling that someone was following me. I turned around *flash* someone took a picture of me and disappeared.  
  
                                        -  
  
I went to class. I felt a little dizzy. I stood in front of the door... uh... language arts my favorite subject i thought sarcastically. I entered.  
  
"FRANK your late again this is the last time. Now go to your seat. The teacher wasn't in a good mood "Class today I'm going to assign partners for a project. Every one is going to have a different topic." Ah... no... again. All the students started to complain about the project.


	3. Chapter 3

I got stuck with some kid named jered... gerold.... Gerard (the way other people say it). i forgot his name. I went to go eat at a fast food place. I should of told her to go... i ate and left it was starting to get dark. And colder i had to live far... i got at home like at nine o'clock. I remember that that guy was coming over to do the project.  
  
I came i he wasn't here yet and the fact that i live alone ... All the sudden every thing started spining and getting blurry. My head was throbbing of pain. Then i collapsed. I saw blurryness i saw someone... panic... calling someone. He came close to me the called someone else over. My mind was starting to think of stuff that wasn't real. (**the beginning**).*end of story on what really happened*  
  
I woke up again and i saw my dad. He was sitting there he looked like he wanted to sleep.  
"D-dad?" He went out and called a doctor.  
  
"Oh... hi frank and mr iero" she was surprised to see Frank's dad. "Im going to run a test to see if he's okay..." see took a blood sample and then checked the monitor. Then she left.  
  
"What the fuck did you do" he said right after ann left. He was giving me a death glare. He stood up and grabbed my rist and stared at it. "Why you had a good life."   
  
"Like you said had." I turned over to my side to avoid my dad. "Go away i want to be alone." Why is he here any ways.   
  
"Frank i...sigh... fine ill leave you alone." He walked out. The thought of the doctor saying   
'But thanks to one of your friends that called an ambulance... funny we never got his name'... i don't have any friends... but who called? The only friends i have are bob and Ray but there of visiting ther grand parents.   
  
                                          -  
  
They let me go with a warning. If i came to the hospital for any reason they'll put me in a group  home. Since i practice live alone. when i got home i saw him... my dad. But why?  
  
"Why are you here?!" I asked/yelled.  
  
"They told me i have to take care of you." He said  
  
"I dont need to be taken care of. You should of done that when i was younger... but no instead you LEFT!" I was mad i knew this wasn't going to turn out well so i left.  
  
                                         -  
  
I was going to the park maybe stay there for a night. Its Friday after all. I was sitting on the swing when i here someone yell. I got the swing and looked for the person who yelled.  
  
"You basted i told you to give me money yesterday... did you no" he kickes him in the stomach. Then he was looking at me. It was him the guy u got stuck with for language arts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that i messed up chapter 2 sorry for that

 I took him back to my house. Took his shirt off... it felt weird. Got a first aid kit. "You okay"  
I noticed little slits in his arm.  
  
 "Ye-yes." He said. He was in a bad condition. His back and stomach was very beat up. I diped the cotten ball in rubbing alcohol and applied it on a cut he has on his face. "Carefully it hurts."  
  
"Okay... and sorry for leaving with the work... i promise to help-" i got cut off by him.  
  
"Its okay i know what happened." I look at him... his hair red his eyes he's pretty...  
  
Then every thing just happened... i got closer to him. I put my hands on his face... and kissed him. I kissed a guy that i don't know yet.  
     
                                          -  
  
I got him cleaned up and i found a shirt for him.  
It was very late and it started raining so He stayed over and i realize what day it was Saturday. I was in the hospital for 3 days.   
  
"We're do you want to sleep?" I asked him.   
  
"Living roo-" i picked him up he wasn't that heavy i took him to my room. "Why here?"  
  
"Why the living room? Im going to be in a different room. But for now... im Frank nice to meet you."  
  
"Im Gerard." He smiled. We spent hours introducing each other. We have a lot of tgings in common. Then he pulled up the topic 'why were you trying to commit suicide'  
  
                                         -  
  
"Huh... how do you know?" I asked   
  
"My brother and i came to your house for the project and we saw you collapse on to to the floor. We started panicking." He looked at me. "Im glad your not dead." He hugged me.   
  
It was getting late so i went to the room were my parents used to sleep. At night thunder roared. I heard a knock on my door i let him in.  
  
"I know this is awkward but can i sleep with you?"


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being dead,,,

"I know this is awkward but can i sleep with you?" Gee asked. I gave him that nickname. I hugged him. I guess he scared.  
  
"Yes you can." I whispered in his ear. Still hugging him i lead him to the bed. Then i realize the were both in the same bed. I didn't care.  
  
"Are you scared of thunder storm?" I asked, it was kinda cute.  
  
"Yeah..." he look away,  I giggled  
  
"why are looking away,,,?" I asked,  his face expressing changed,  "whats wrong?" I asked  
  
"It that i don't have them anymore..." a tear slid down his face. I didn't understand who's the-ooh i think i know. I hugged him to calm down. He started crying.  
  
"Shh its ok ... i know how it feels." He was still crying.  
  
"They *sniff* they comfort me on-on s-stormy days... i-im sorry." He buried his head near my stomach.   
  
"I'll comfort you then"I notice that he cried himself asleep.  
He must of really loved them.  
  
                                             ---  
  
I woke up to a scent of food... eggs an bacon.  
My favorite. I headed towards the kitchen.  I saw gee cooking.  I suck up behind him and put my arms around his waist.    
  
"oh its my little sleeping beauty." Gerard said with a grin on his face.   
  
"where's your brother?" I asked completely forgetting about him.   
  
"OH CRAP,,,  HE MUST REALLY BE WORRIED I TOLD HIM I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW." he got worried, "where's your phone?" he asked.  I pointed to the living room side table next to the greenish old sofa. He dialed a number,,,  "Mikey "  
~yes?  
  
"tell Alice that I stayed at a friend house. "  
Who's alice, is that  her girlfriend?!?!?  
  
~ wait you actually have frens" he laughed   
  
"shut up I don't see that you have any,  I'll be back in a couple of hours. "  
  
~ok I'll tell alice,  oh she sent out people to look for you since you didn't come home,  they thought you killed yourself,,,  so did I,,  please come back soon I don't like being alone.   
  
"ok, bye be there soon. "  
  
~bye bro.   
  
The call ended.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day we headed out,,,  (I didn't want gee to go alone knowing he might get beat up again) he lives in a group home cause his parents are dead and he tried to commit suicide,,,,,  multiple times,,,  sad. What's still in my head is WHO IS ALICE   
  
"o̶k̶ s̶o̶ w̶h̶e̶n̶ y̶o̶u̶ c̶o̶m̶e̶ i̶n̶....I DIDN'T KNOW HE HAD A GURLFREN,  HE WOULD OF TOLD ME... M̶i̶k̶e̶y̶ a̶n̶d̶ a̶ f̶e̶w̶ p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ w̶a̶n̶t̶ t̶o̶ m̶e̶ y̶o̶u̶ o̶h̶ l̶o̶o̶k̶ t̶h̶e̶r̶es alice!" oh my gosh I've been in lala land and didn't pay any attention to gee and I have no idea what's going on...   
  
"hi I'm alice,  Gerard's and Mikey's, er care giver person....  Something along those lines,  there are 12 of us with 10 kids so like about 120 kids here there might be a bit more but eh,  and who are you?" Alice asked,,,  what a relief too.   
  
"I'm Frank nice to meet you" I said  
  
"I heard of you your the kid that might end up with us if you do something bad,,,  we got informed that there may be some one new,  never knew I'd meet you beforehand,  uh which is a good thing." she smiled.   
   
Mikey came running to gerard like a little puppy,  cute,,  I thought.   
  
"YOUR HOME!" mikey said in excitement,  he hugged gee really tight.  Gee rubbed mikey's hair.   
  
"boo your back"...  Er I think he does have a girlfriend...  It was too good to be true, the girl came to hug Mikey and gerard   
  
"Oh Lyn-Z,  uh hey what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in band right now?" huh wat is this gee is trying to pull away from her?  
  
"yea but I heard you were near by and I asked if I can go to the bathroom." she smiled   
  
"Just Wait till Samantha hears this. "  alice said with a strict face.   
  
"oh uh, hey Alice,  uh what a surprise,  how are you doing,,,,  oh hey look at the time I gotta go" she slowly backed away and went off.   
  
"Uh who was that?" I asked please don't let her be his girlfriend.   
  
"she's a childhood friend,  who had a bad background...  She likes me,,,  I do to but it's just not going to work out." he paused "I did promise her a chance,,, " he said  
  
"Oh ok" I said.   
  
"Hey Frank do want to stay here for the night? If you want you can stay here a couple of days.  The doors are always open if you want." Alice offered with a bright face.   
  
A girl with short hair walked by and didn't say hi or anything she had her head down. She looks kinda cute, pretty actually.   
  
"Hey,  uhm who is she?" I asked   
  
"hey look at my man already found his lover!" gee said that way to loud,  then he started laughing... "just kidding,  that's Jamia Nestor she's really quite. "gee said.   
  
Jamia Nestor... I guess I can stay a few days I'll end up here anyways.  I might as well get used to this place. 


	7. Chapter 7

At home ***  
  
  
"Uhm hey Jamia I'm Frank nice to meet you... "  
  
"Hi I'm Frank... "   
  
" hey jamia how's your day going?"  
  
"hello dydgjdhkdyoshdo"  
  
                 AHH I CAN'T DO THIS T - T  
  
"do wut? " gee asked as he peeked his head in the room.   
  
"uh nothing" I said   
  
"SurE YOu aRE Are YoU gEtTIng PRepAred tO taLk To jAmiA?" he fell on the ground laughing his ass off   
  
I slammed the door on him...  But I love gee...  But also like Jamia....  What should I do....   
        
                                          ~  
"AW SO YOU DID DECIDE TO STAY HERE A BIT I'M GLAD :3,  OK SO LET ME SHOW YOU WHERE YOU CAN STAY~ HEHE. " said alice with a really bright smile,  she must be in a good mood...  But it's also scary,,,,  to much er happiness???  
  
This place is bigger than I thought....  ROOM 45  
Down 2 doors was..... gee hehe fooled ya?....  Nah but really Jamia was 4 doors down.  lyn-Z was the 3 doors down.  I popped in Gee's room I was bored alone.  But when I got thER FREAKING LYN-Z AND (really big capital letters) JAMIA WAS THERE TO......  ****mental breakdown **** halp me...   
  
"oh hey FrANk." wow thanks gerard...    
  
"hey gee. " I said With So much enthusiasm..   
  
"gee?" lyn-z questioned "wat are you guys dating to the point were you give names and say your them weird...?"  jamia looked a bit down?  
  
"Yeup he's my partner in crime hehe" gee gave a look and FREAKING KISSED ME it's was nice actually.   
  
"Hey guys remember that jamia is here too" lyn-z pointed out.  Jamia gave a little awkward wave. "say something"   
  
In a little peep she said "hi" she was tuning pink...  Was she really socially awkward or is it cause I'm here?   
  
"why are you quite all of the sudden?" Lyn z asked she turned bright red and yelled.   
  
"OK, I CAN'T KEEP IT IN AND I KNOW YOU CAN'T EITHER!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Frank wake up! Frank! Frank?" I heard some one trying to wake me up but I couldn't what happened,  was it a dream?   
     
                                            ~  
  
A hospital again- but this time it was different,,,  what happened? Where is every one? Gee...   
  
In the distance u heard Doctor we're losing her!  Come one lyn-z you can make it!" wait did she say LYN-Z!!!!   
  
" mam he's gaining conscious!" I couldn't move easily,  but I can wake up.  A rush of pain filled my body.   
  
"any other survivors?!" SURVIVORS!?!?!   
  
"yes!"   
  
"pass the list!"  
  
"97 kid survivors 8 in critical conditions! 7 caregivers survivors and 2 in critical conditions!" wait some of them are DEAD! No no no no no.... I got injected with pain reliever...  Hey I remember that Doctor...  It's Dr.Ann.   
  
"do-docter ann,  wha-what happened?" I said sorta muffled.   
  
"oh frank your up, you don't remember?"  
  
"n-no"   
  
"ok I'll tell you what I heard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a very bad plot twist,,, in to evil.   
> Please leave a comment if this story is going well or I should just drop it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and bad sorry for being dead

"The was a malfunctioning in the heating system,,, and it blew everything up,,, thats all i heard. But i also heard that there was a gas leak that lead to the heating system and blew up"   
  
In that moment my heart sank in to my  stomach.   
   
"HURRY......MORE BLOOD..... WE ARE LOSING HER!!" i hearda doctor yell   
  
"Whos her?" I asked  
  
"Lyn-z, she was critically hurt during the explosion." Dr. Ann  got up and left to assist the other doctors   
   
Damn i forgot to ask the others....   
  
The door suddenly opened,,,   
  
"Hey" its was gee, he didn't look as bad   
  
"He-" he came and hugged me   
  
"Im glad you are ok" gee has a broken wrist and his elbow was in bandages.  
  
"Why is only lyn z in such critical condition while we are all ok? We where in the SAME ROOM!" i accidentally rose my voice  
  
"She was closer to the wall, there was a malfunction in the water and electrical system and caused a explosion."  He looked really sad and beat... did he like her?!?!?  
  
"Gee do you like her?" I slowly sat up every pat of my hurt,,, all the bones i didn't even know i had hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk to me or just idk want to get to know me idek but i have a insta. @Band.__.trash__


End file.
